The present disclosure relates to inspection of physical structures and locations along with data collection and reporting and more particularly to an improved data collection system and method.
As exemplified by roadways, including signage, guardrails, curbs, litter, and the like, there is a need to perform inspections, often for safety. Moreover, there also is a need to have a record or history of such items along with a record of repairs. There is a further need to be able to authorize such inspections along with approval of repairs when needed.
In the same way, there also is a need to inspect a variety of physical structures including, inter alia, buildings, bridges, parking lots, parking garage structures, rails, runways, and the like. It is to such needs that the present disclosure is addressed.